


Fated Mates

by Chiyoko_Tamaki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoko_Tamaki/pseuds/Chiyoko_Tamaki
Summary: No one knows that Vil is pretended as a beta and only Leona who knows the real identity of Vil.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Omegaverse AU work so please be gentle with me. Also, forgive me for some errors.

Chapter 1: His Childhood.

Vil was born as the youngest son in the greatest family like Schoenheit also as the only one who born as omega in the family. This thing is so rare happened for the noble family like them because most of them are alphas and the lowest is betas. Born and bred became a good-looking boy made his mother love him very much. But not for his brothers who are alphas and betas, they were so jealous of Vil because their mother only paid attention their youngest little brother even though their social status are higher than him.

“You are so beautiful, my dear Vil. Just like me, of course because you are my son. With your looks, you will be loved by everyone.” The mother couldn’t stop adore her beloved son after she finished give him make up.  
Vil just stayed quite and doubted all his mother sayings, although his mother said so, why all his brothers looking down on him?

Schoneheit family known as their poison skills. They are master of poisons since their ancestor succeed poisoning a princess slept until death. All of family members must learn this skill because this is only way to determine who is going to be a head of family. Who makes the most powerful poison is the one who will be the lord or the lady of the family.

Everyday Vil sees his brothers studying poison together. Vil wanted to join but he knew that they would confront him then walked away from him. Vil only can study with his mother and also the mother is his playmate. Even though his mother always be kind with him, somehow it doesn’t make Vil happy.  
One day after Vill took a drink of his favorite handmade smoothie, he feels something weird on his throat. Vil can’t stop coughing and vomiting, his throats choked. He wanted to yell some help but his voice won’t came out.

Luckily his mother found out him because the noisy from his room then she helps his helpless son immediately with give him the antidote. Vil finally has saved and his mother relieved then hug him tightly. From that incident, she can knew that smoothie had been poisoned and of course the lady knew the person whose such skill.

At night, the lady gathered her sons and she asked to the point who was poisoned the youngest son. At first, no one is answering but not for long, Vil’s eldest brother who is the alpha admitted that he was the one who gave the poison on that smoothie. That poison named ‘The Choker’, if the lady didn’t come at that time, Vil’s life would be over by that poison.

Vil shocked that his own brother could do that to him and he didn’t feel guilty at all, he explained how that poison works in front of their mother calmly. Vil somehow curious about his mother reaction, then the lady slammed the table,  
“WEAK! YOUR POISON IS WEAK! If the antidote reacted quickly then the poison is not strong enough also avoid of vomit effect. That’s nasty! It would be better if the victim choked just like that until it won’t move or speak. Understood?!”

Vil was thinking that his mother would be angry at his brother and told him to apologize, then Vil would forgive him and that would be his opportunity to talk with his brother. But, his mother only make more distance among Vil and his brothers. From here Vil finally understand that his brothers will treat him as their guinea pig for their poison, with killing Vil so one of them can be the head of family because Vil is the lowest. Same with his mother, she seemed doesn’t care if Vil dead or not, she may gave all her knowledge to him about deadly poisons but not how to protect from them. For Vil, he is just his mother’s tool. Vil respond to his mother obediently, “I understood, dear mother.”

Since that incident Vil always being cautious anytime when he wanted to eat or drink. He even prefer to make food or drink by his own or eating alone in his room meanwhile the rest of family had dinner together in dining room full of joy and fun. The foods that he ate may be tasty but he didn’t enjoy them unlike his brothers. Vil may own everything, born in the noble family and lived in luxurious palace but Vil didn’t feel like at home at all.

One day, his mother announced that noble family from Savannah will come to their place. They were excited but not for Vil, he will be ignored by his brothers like usual because they don’t want other familiy find out there is one omega in Schoenheit. It would be a disgrace for family and made their mother would be ashamed.

Vil can see people from Savannah finally came in main hall, they seem like people but they have ears on top their heads and tails behind them just like animals. Vil who never seen them before amazed by looking at them on the balcony meanwhile the rest of his family welcomed the guests in the main hall. _They seem powerful alphas_ , that was Vil thought so it makes a sense if an omega like him not supposed join them. Just saw them is enough for him.

Even though the palace is not the place where he belonged, at least there is one place where Vil feels comfortable. That place is the backyard park. When he finished study from poison with his mother also avoid his brothers, this park is the safe place for Vil. No one can find in here because this park already abandoned. Came by his own, he can run away from his family’s threat.

Vil didn’t care about that meeting party and he bet his family even his mother didn’t care about him also won’t find him from here. Reading or sleeping in the park, Vil sometimes sings alone in this park even the wild little animals like rabbits, squirrels, birds, even deer from the forest attracted by his voice. Today he will sing again.

_I’m wishing  
For the one I love  
To find me  
Today  
I’m hoping  
And I’m dreaming of  
The nice things._

Little birds starts to fly towards Vil and Vil welcomed one of them with his finger. Even hares around the park came out and one of them starts to approach Vil and Vil welcomed the hare with warm pet.

Vil keeps singing and the birds follow his rhythm with their whistling, because of singing makes him feel better and only in this place he becomes himself. But, this time he is not alone anymore.

“I heard someone’s singing and never thought it was a boy.” An unexpected guest who is dark skin boy startled Vil until he stopped his singing even animals around him ran away back to the forest.  
“H-how did you find this place?!” Vil asked suspiciously.

That boy walked towards Vil, “Hmm let’s see… I’m bored with the party and I heard a singing when I walked around here. Because I was curious so here I am. And you…What are doing in here alone? Don’t you supposed to join with your family?!” This boy asked back to Vil, his face really close to Vil and he can see his emerald green eyes.

Vil felt nervous because he never been talked so close with someone before, “ I…I am here because this is favorite spot….and my brothers think that I was just a nuisance in there. “  
“A nuisance? Why so?” He asked again.  
“Be-because, I am an omega and I don’t belong there.” Vil answered while looking down. That boy finally gave him a space then starts to walk around. ‘Ahh… I knew this would happen.’ That was Vil thinking but something unexpected happened again, that boy is still here.

“You know, even though you are the only one an omega in your family it doesn’t mean you must have been thinking that you didn’t belong there because you are unworthy for them. You are an omega, so what? You have to keep your head up and keep moving forward. No need to hear their bullshits about you. Your social status is not something to determine who you are.” That dark skin boy kept walking around Vil who just dumbfounded.

“So, you were telling me that I have to be confident for myself?!” Vil asked.  
“You can say that. If you can, you just have to prove yourself that you can do better than them.” He responded with a smirk.

For the first time in his life there is someone talking like that to Vil. He feels he just awake, he realized these times he was scared then just ran away. They are who made Vil feels unworthy, but this stranger boy sayings somehow makes a sense and also he seemed doesn’t care about Vil is an omega.  
“Are you an omega like me?” Vil asked to that stranger boy.  
That boy paused after heard that unexpected question from Vil then he smiled and reached his right hand to Vil.  
“Yup, I am an omega too. My name is Leona Kingscholar, second prince of Afterglow Savannah kingdom. Your name?”

Vil is so happy when he knew there is someone whose same age and same status as him then he handshakes that Leona boy, “My name is Vil Schoenheit, the youngest prince from Pyroxene kingdom. Please to meet you, Leona!”

“Hey, Vil, what is the name of the song you just sang a moment ago?! Your voice is unexpectedly good even animals attracted by your voice.” Leona asked excitedly.  
“Umm….Actually, I never knew. Maybe this sounds crazy but I feel heard the melody of that song before I was born. It sounds nostalgic.” Vil answered with a sad smile. He remembered when the time he hummed in his room then when his mother found him out, she snapped off Vil and not to sing that song ever again.

Vil still doesn’t know her reason until now though he really likes singing it but at least, he can sing freely outside the palace.

“I think that was not crazy, would you sing it one more time?!” Leona requested while sitting nearly with Vil. Vil nodded gladly, “Of course!”

This time Vil sang beautifully and with Leona who listened him while closing his eyes makes the atmosphere around the park felt like in the eden with a singing of little angel and little half-lion boy. Even though just for a day, it feels like they have been spent time together in this park for years.

After singing, they both played together until told about themselves each other. Vil told Leona about his poison skill and Leona told Vil how Afterglow Savannah looks like. He even promised to take Vil there someday. Vil was so happy after hearing Leona’s story and from that moment Vil smiled happily for the first time in his life. Leona who saw that complimented his smile looked cute. Vil who heard that just blushed.

Full of joy, those boys kept playing until the sun starts set.  
“I think it is time to go back.” Leona said.  
“Are you going back to your kingdom after this?” Vil asked.  
“Of course, I am.” Leona answered plainly.  
“I see…. I guess we are never seen each other anymore?” Vil mumbled while looking down because he knew he would not feel this short friendship.

Leona paused seeing Vil who looks gloomy, then he grabbed his hand, “No need to be sad! Have you ever heard Night Raven University? I will take a school in there just like brother did and also I will improve my magic power. So, when I am strong enough I will be a king!” Leona said with full of confident. “You can learn anything from that school which means you can learn your potion skill either. If we went to school together it would be fun. Hehehe.” Leona smirked and gave pats on Vil’s shoulder.

Vil held back his tears while rubbing his eyes, “You’re right. We have to do our best!”  
Leona grinned as he saw Vil got his spirit again, “Then, I will give you this as our friendship gift.” Leona took off one of his gold bracelets from his left wrist then gives it to Vil.  
“You are interesting person, Vil. That’s what I like from you.”

This is his first time someone has given something to him, Vil accepted it gladly. “Thank you so much, Leona! I’m so happy and I will treasure it!”  
Leona surprised after he saw Vil smiled so happily and that smile looks different from before.  
“Y-you’re welcome….Of course you have to keep it well!” Leona replied a little bit flustered.

“Do you mind if asked something from you again, Leona?” Vil asked.  
“What is it?”  
“Can I touch your hair and ears?” Vil asked nervously. Leona who didn’t expect that felt nervous too.  
“Sure, you can touch them for awhile.”  
As if there were sparkles in Vil’s eyes, he reached out both his palms to Leona’s head.

When he touched Leona’s lion ears which felt soft as cat’s ears that he touched before, not only that, Vil stroked Leona’s beautiful silk brown hair. From this, Leona can feel warmth from Vil’s palms.  
“I think you touched me too much.” Leona commented.  
“S-sorry! It felt good so I forgot myself.” Vil chuckled.  
“It’s fine. Besides, I feel comfortable with it either.” Leona mumbled, though Vil could hear him or not.

“It’s time to go back. You don’t want we get a trouble, do you?” Leona pulled Vil’s wrist and they start to walk back to their families.  
“Ahh….W-wait, Leona….”  
“You have to grab my hand tightly, Vil. I am sure you must be scared when this place starts become dark.”

Vil didn’t say any word then kept walking while leading by Leona. _‘What a strange person.’_ That was Vil thought about Leona this moment but somehow, he feels safe when with him like this. Vil grabbed Leona’s hand and even though they will say goodbye after this, Vil believed he will meet Leona again someday.

_Chap 1 End._


	2. Their Secret Place

_“You are murderer, Vil!”_ His eldest brother saying made Vil speechless and the other brothers glared at him full of hatred.  
 _“We wish you’ve never born into this world!”_  
 _“An omega like you don’t belong here. We never thought you as our brother!”_  
Those hurtful words pointed to Vil who helpless, cried while covering his ears.

“S-stop it, brothers…. I-I didn’t mean that….”  
Vil begged to his brothers to stop but they were merciless. Vil’s vision became blurred and he started seeing a dark shadow came towards him, that shadow slowly shaped same as his mother. Vil couldn’t move at inch and when that his mother shadow approached him, it held Vil’s cheek,  
 _“Vil, you are my son. You are beautiful just like me and someday you would be ended like me either!”_

Vil wanted to scream but his voice won’t come out and when realized, he finally woke up from his nightmare. Woke up sweating and panting, Vil takes his breath for a moment.  
“How ridiculous… Why the hell should I remember about them again?!”  
Without any thoughts, Vil get up from his bed then prepared for school.

As soon as he finished take a bath, dressed up, and the most important thing to do is make-up. Vil walked out from his room then walks to the class. It is still morning, but his mood is not good. It feels he doesn’t want to do anything today.

 _‘Nope, I shouldn’t be down just because of stupid dream. Focus, Vil, focus!’_ Vil slapped across his cheek then suddenly he met with Yuu and Grimm.  
“Good morning, Vil!” Yuu said with friendly tone.  
“It’s you…. Yes, good morning.” Vil replied.  
“Good work for Fairy Gala yesterday. Because of Vil, the photo session had done so well.” Yuu started talking about Fairy Gala yesterday which was held by the university also participated by Leona, Ruggie, Kalim, and Jamil. With the guidance by professor Divus who the fashion expert also with the help by Vil who is professional model made the amateur models overwhelmed yet the result was not disappointing.

“A pro model sure is amazing. As expected from Vil, the head Pomefiore may a beta but you are admired by some students.” Yuu kept complimented on him.  
“Hmph…they should be, plus no one can beat my beauty in this university.” Vil said proudly and when Yuu mentioned he is a beta, it feels stingy a bit for him. Later, a lion-half man walked past by them.

“Yo.” He greeted to Yuu and Vil who was talking in the hallway while yawning.  
“Good morning, Leona.” Yuu respond his greeting.  
Vil didn’t say or greet him instead faced him away,  
“You look awful as usual, Leona. You had great performance yesterday even though you made many mistakes in the beginning.”  
“I see….” Leona responded flatly and kept walking away, trying to ignore Vil.  
“He-hey, at least listen when I’m talking!” Vil irritated then Yuu calmed him down.

“Now, now…. But, where does he want to go though? Professor Mozus’s class is not that way.” Yuu said when he realized that Leona walked in different way. Come to think of it, no one knows where Leona is when he wanted to skip class also no one knows what he did. Vil thinks this could be interesting if he found out Leona’s secret if he followed Leona.

“ Earth to Vil!” Yuu waved his hand in front of Vil.  
“Pardon me, did you say something?” Vil realized that he just being called out.  
“Are you okay? Actually I don’t want to say this but, you face is kinda pale since we met earlier.” Yuu said with concern.  
“Yuu is right. It is fine to get some rest for a day. You must be tired because of yesterday.” Said Grimm who is finally talking.

Vil grabbed out his tiny mirror to make sure whether Yuu’s sayings is true or not because it could ruin his perfect make up.  
“Thank you for your concern but I look fine. I better follow Leona because I need to stop him from skipping class.” Vil took a step to the way where Leona go.  
“Alright, good luck with that then” Yuu said and let Vil go.

Actually that was just Vil’s classic reason to follow Leona because usually he doesn’t give a shit if Leona wanted to skip class or not. But he doesn’t want to lose this opportunity either to know what kind of secret that Leona had. When Vil knew that it could be useful for bullying Leona and so Leona won’t bother him anymore. 

Vil can see Leona and make sure his distance is not too close with him so he won’t find out. _‘I have never stalking someone before but I am curious where the hell he want to go.’_ Vil proceed following Leona until they both already outside from the school.

They already entered the wood. Vil had bad feeling about this why Leona walked so far away and what he does want to do in such unpopulated place. Vil could stop right there but he already been this far for following Leona so he doesn’t want his journey be pointless.

Vil kept continue walking and suddenly Leona stops his steps in the middle. Vil gets hide immediately in the nearest tree. _‘Have I been found out?! Why did he stop?!’  
_ “Oi, Vil. Stalking is rude. If you wanted to come you should said so earlier.” Leona said bluntly.  
Vil jolted how did he know and when did he realize Vil?! Because he already busted, Vil finally shown himself.

“Hmph, I followed you because no one knows where you are skipping class and it will be interesting if you were hiding something.” Vil said while walking towards Leona.  
Leona sighed, “Because you already been this far, I guess I don’t mind as long as it is you.” Leona kept walking away then Vil catch him up,  
“Wait, Leona. Where are we actually go?!”

“You will know it soon. Also, you are gonna love that place. So, shut your mouth and kept walking.”  
Vil wondered by the meaning of Leona’s statement, but in the end he didn’t say anything and walked behind him.

Vil remembered something when he saw around the wood. It looks different but Vil feels nostalgic of certain place. The sunlight looks brighter than before and Vil can’t believe from what he just saw. A green house.

Vil amazed, he didn’t remember there is a green house in the wood. There are many wild plants and wild flowers he’s never seen before around here unlike the green house in the new building, this green house is so warm. This place reminds him of the palace park in his homeland.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?! I found this place a year ago. At first, this place was awful but I cleaned it up so I can find a good spot for sleeping. In here, nobody can disturb my napping time.” Leona explained while laying down on the floor mat that had been there.

“Hold up, Leona! You can’t sleep in here. I admit this place looks nice but we have a class which we must attend this morning!” Vil shook up Leona who has already shut his eyes.  
“So noisy….” Leona pulled down Vil until he fell in his arms.  
“L-Leona?! Get off, we don’t have time for this!!”  
“You seem tired. It won’t hurt you to get some rest for awhile in here.”

Vil didn’t comment anything and more think of it, he is close with Leona right now. It’s been awhile they didn’t talk since 10 years ago. Vil remembered when he reunited with Leona at first year, their reunion was really awkward. They didn’t meet each other that much since both were in different classes and dorms. Only in the third years they are in the same class.

Vil thought that Leona has changed, even the scar on his left eyes. What just happened after the day they both separated?  
Vil can feel the breeze around him and Leona who has already fell asleep. It feels good and comfortable made Vil a little bit sleepy. _‘Oh no, I can’t fall asleep. I must go back to the class.’_ Slowly, Vil closed his eyes then sleep in Leona’s arm.

*

“No, I didn’t kill mother.”  
Leona opened his eyes as Vil has sleep-talking which seemed his dream is not good. Because Vil’s position is on his arm so Leona moved his arm slowly.  
“Stop it please, brothers….”  
Leona took a glance at Vil who still has sleep-talking and he can see Vil is crying in his sleep. Whatever he is dreaming about, that must be unpleasant dream. Leona wiped of Vil’s tears with his hand then tucked him in with his yellow vest.

“Crying is not suit for you, Vil.” Leona smiled bitterly.  
Leona started to put his face closer to Vil’s and as their lips almost met, suddenly Vil’s mouth said Leona’s name. Then Leona back off his face.  
“Leona….please, don’t leave me….” It seemed he still in sleep-talking again and that was so close. Leona just sighed and gave gentle stroke on Vil’s head.  
“Seriously, what kind of dream that you had?!”

It is almost sunset, Vil finally has waken up from his long nap.  
“Morning, princess.” Leona said to Vil who still half-awaken.  
“Hmm? How long have I been sleeping and what time is it now?!” Vil asked while rubbing his eyes. When Leona answered that he has been sleeping all day and it is already afternoon, Vil blinked for a moment.

“HUH?! No…. I skipped all classes today! Then, if you were already wake up earlier than me, you should wake me up, Leona!” Vil yelled at Leona who is covering his ears.  
“You are really full of energy after full awaken, huh. You slept like a baby so I don’t want to disturb you.” Leona snickered.

Vil facepalmed, “Ugh, skipping one day for you is normal, but not for me.”  
“Relax, you just need talked to the teachers and accepted their punishment or act like nothing happened.”  
Hearing Leona’s blunt statement only made Vil a headache.

“I will talk to them tomorrow and you must come with me, Leona!” Vil declared to Leona and of course he didn’t like it. “You were the one who dragged me in here so obviously we must face the punishment together, understood?!”  
“Ck, fine….” Leona accepted even though his face is not happy.

Leona stands up then he reached out his right hand towards Vil.  
“What?” Vil confused.  
“I want my vest back.”  
Vil realized that Leona’s vest is with him, he returned it without asking anything to Leona then Leona helped him to stand up.  
“Thank you….also for the vest.” Vil said while blushing.

Leona just grinned while shuffling Vil’s hair, “You are welcome, princess. We better go back before get any further trouble.” Leona starts walking but his step has stopped when Vil pulled his sleeve.  
“Leona, can I come again in here for the next time?!”

Leona didn’t expect that Vil asked him like this, plus his blushing face like a red apple is really amusing to watch.  
“Sure, as long as you came here alone. Because, this place is already become our secret base.”  
Hearing that from Leona’s answer is enough made Vil smiles happily then both walked back to their dorms side by side.

  
Chap 2 END.


	3. His Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter supposed to be in chap 2 but because I don't want it looks longer so I split it up.

At the next day, Leona and Vil met up with professor Divus and Mozus.  
“Well, Leona skipped class is not surprising but Vil skipped class is really rare. Did something happen between you both yesterday?!” The glamour professor asked to them.  
“Nothing at all. It just…I overslept and when woke up I realized it has already afternoon.” Vil answered and he is so embarrassed.  
“Hmm Vil worked pretty hard on Fairy Gala so it makes sense because he was so tired. But, how about you, Leona?” Divus asked to Leona who kept calm all the time.

“Same reason I guess.” Leona responded bluntly and that made Vil facepalmed.  
Both teacher glance each other then they nodded.  
“Since you both already being bold came to us so we take that you agree to do whatever we told you.” Said Mozus. Leona and Vil gulped.

“You will help to finish the report about Fairy Gala last days. You can do it whenever you want but you must finish it before 6 P.M. If you were late collecting it then we will keep away your wands.” Divus told with the scary face. It made Leona and Vil jolted seeing him.  
“Understood? Faster is better when you two work together.” Divus said with his creepy smile.  
“Yes, understood, sir.” Both nodded then asked for leave from staff room with their assignment.

“Hey, Leona. How about we fill this report in the green house, since I think it is quieter than in the library?!” Vil suggested.  
“Not bad idea. I didn’t know that you are actually smart, Vil.” Leona teased while chuckling.  
“How rude! At least my grades are better than yours, Leona!”  
They go to their secret base where no one can know where they are but they didn’t realize that someone has followed them.

During in the green house they fill the report on the bench, Vil does his part very seriously because he won’t waste any time, meanwhile though Leona sometimes kept slacking around because he doesn’t want his hand hurt but he does his part pretty fast. Because the situation is really awkward, so Leona decided to start a conversation with Vil.  
“Hey, Vil. Yesterday when you were sleep talking, you said that you didn’t kill your mom. Did something happen with your family?” Leona asked and after Vil heard that his hand stop moving from writing.  
“I- I said that?!” Instead answering, Vil asked back and Leona can tell that Vil’s hands were trembling.

“Forget it. It is okay if you don’t want talk about it.”  
“No. I will tell you.” Vil took a deep breath. “Ten years ago, a week after the visiting from your family, my mother retested her children about their potions. I did my best so my mother would be acknowledge my skill so I made poison apple which used by my ancestor. I even prepared the antidote for it. When my mother took a bite the poison apple my mother fell asleep because the effect was sleep to death. I was thrilled because the poison worked but when I wanted to give her the antidote, the antidote was missing. I kept looking at it until to my room, even though I remembered I kept in my kitbag.

I was so panicked because if mother had not been saved quickly then she will die. I even begged for help to my brothers but they kept calm and ignored me. That moment I realized there was something wrong with them. They finally admitted that they were took my antidote then they destroyed it.

In the end, it was too late. They accused me because I killed mother. If another member of family knew I will get a trouble. At that night, I ran away from home and until now I never ever going back to there.”

Leona still paying attention on Vil who catch some breath, “Then, why are you lying that you were beta? You know that I am the only one who knows you are an omega.”  
“I don’t want everyone know that one of Schoenheit family who is actually an omega killed the head of family so he could be the next of head family,”  
“But, you didn’t kill your mother, Vil.”  
Yeah, but I AM THE ONE WHO MADE THE POISON!” Vil raised his tone and when he realized of himself he cleared his throat. “Sorry….but that was the fact, Leona. Also, I am still traumatized by alphas since how my brothers treated me as a child. I don’t know what happen if I had heat then had been attacked by an alpha who was not my mate.”

Vil is still trembling as he imagined himself. Leona finally understood Vil’s reason and he wanted to calm him down by holding Vil’s hands but somehow he didn’t intend to.  
Vil meets eyes with Leona’s, “But I am glad for telling this to you. Despite your intimidation appearance like an alpha, but you are an omega like me, Leona. Somehow I feel safe when I am with you.” Vil’s expression remained gentle and Leona realized that gentle smile is same like ten years ago, the first time they met when Leona gave his bracelet. But this time, Leona felt that he didn’t deserve his smile.

Leona clenched his own fist then suddenly he smacked the bench it made Vil startled, “Vil, actually there is something I need to tell you either. Actually, I am-“  
As Leona finished his sentences, suddenly they were interrupted by uninvited guest.

“Ahh I finally found you, Oji-tan!”  
Vil and Leona jolted with the presence of a half-lion boy who just came out from bushes. Especially Leona is the one who more surprised.  
“Y-you….Where the hell are coming from?! How did you know this place?!” Leona asked and the boy who just called him ‘Oji-tan’ runs towards him.  
“I followed Oji-tan but suddenly I got lost because there are so many plants around here. But I finally met Oji-tan!” He answered while hugging Leona.

Vil who were watching them can get that boy is Leona’s nephew, son of Savannah first prince. Jack told him before that he had been come to this school because he wanted to see his uncle so badly. The nephew seemed really clingy towards his uncle even though the uncle seemed not like it.

“Vil, this is my big brother’s son, his name is Cheka. I don’t know what he wanted in here. But I guess this place is no longer secretive anymore.” Leona introduced his nephew who still clinging on him though Leona tried to move him away.

Vil just chuckled seeing these uncle and nephew. “Hello, Cheka. I am Vil Schoenheit. I am your uncle’s classmate. It is nice to meet you.” Vil greeted the little one with friendly face and tone.  
As if fascinated like looking a princess, Cheka approached towards Vil, “Wahh I have seen big bro in my mama’s magazine. It’s amazing since Vil-niichan is friend with Leona ojitan! Don’t you think Vil-niichan is beautiful, Leona ojitan?!”  
“Fufu I like this kid already.” Vil said while stroked on Cheka’s head.

Leona rolled his eyes, “Oi, Vil. Can you play with him for awhile? As the exchange, I will do your part then finish this as soon as possible.”  
“Sure but, do you mind fill the report by yourself?”  
“Not at all. When I am in focus mode, I can finish this quickly.” Leona responds while stretching his hands.

“Alright then. Well, Cheka, do you like magic? How about I show you my magic over there?!” Vil took Cheka like a big brother playing with his little brother.  
“Yes, I do!” Cheka answered happily.

Vil grabbed out his wand then showed some magic to the little lion which amazed him enough. Leona who is still filling the report can hear the joyful laugh from his nephew then followed by Vil’s. After playing, they are talking about each others. Especially Cheka, he talked much about his uncle who looks cool when using his magic and someday Cheka wants to be like Leona when he grew up. Vil who kept listening on him just chuckled because he reminds of Leona at the first time they met.

“Hey, Cheka, do you like a song?” Vil asked.  
“Yeah, I do!”  
“Good then, I will sing a song which I always sang when I was on your age. Listen well.” Vil had a seat on the mat then Cheka had a seat on his lap. Vil didn’t expect that but he let him anyway.

_I’m wishing  
For the one I love  
To find me  
Today  
I’m hoping  
And I’m dreaming of  
The nice things._

Cheka gave applause to Vil, “Vil-niichan, that was amazing! Not just has good looking, has brilliant magic, but also has good voice! Please sing again, Vil-niichan!”  
Vil gave the little lion a warm pat, “You complimented me too much. That is why I like you. Okay, this time I will sing a song which I used to listen from one of maids in my palace.”

A soon as Vil started to open his mouth, suddenly Leona came while lifting up his nephew from Vil’s lap.  
“You are too close with him.”  
Cheka struggled to get down from his uncle arm “But I want to be with Vil-oniichan!”  
“This place is mine now.” Leona said while laying down Vil’s lap. Cheka who saw his uncle just gave him sulking face.

“There, there, Cheka, you can sit beside me. Also Leona, have you finished with report already?!” Vil asked to Leona who still laying down on his lap.  
“You may not gonna believe it, but I am done with all of them. Besides, are you okay that this brat is kept clinging on you?!”  
Vil just smiled, “I am okay with that. I am the youngest son so I don’t know the feel of having a younger sibling. But when I played with Cheka, I feel like I have a cute little brother.” Vil pat again on Cheka’s head and somehow Cheka like it then gives Vil a hug.  
“Vil onii-chan, let’s sing again!” Cheka asked excitedly.

With two lions with him now, Vil took a deep breath then he starts sing.

_Someday my prince will come  
Someday we’ll meet again  
And away to his castle we’ll go  
To be happy forever I know_

_Someday when spring is here  
We’ll find our love anew  
And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Someday when my dream come true._

When Vil finished sang he realized that uncle and nephew stared at him dumbfoundedly.  
“What’s wrong, you two?” Vil asked.  
Cheka hugged him again, “That was so romantic, Vil-oniichan! Look, you even made Oji-tan speechless.” Vil glanced at Leona who looked away and Vil can see that Leona’s ears turned red. Vil suddenly felt embarrassing as well.

“Please sing more, Vil-oniichan!” Cheka begged on Vil while clinging on his right hand.  
“Sorry, Cheka. Today is enough. Your uncle and I must go back to the school for collecting our assignment. Come on get up, Leona!”

Leona got up lazily as he saw Vil and Cheka already walked back while holding hands each other, Leona catch them up. When they are finally inside the school, they can see Ruggie and Jack waiting in the hallway. Leona who got the situation then pull Cheka’s hand.  
“It’s time to go home, Cheka.” Said his uncle.  
Cheka insisted a bit, “B-but I want to play more with Oji-tan and Vil-oniichan.”

Vil bent down then calmed down the little lion, “Your uncle is right, Cheka. Your parents must be worried if you were not come home.”  
Cheka’s expression turned gloom.  
“Next time when we meet again, how about we have a cake and tea time together in my dorm?” Vil winked at Cheka then the little lion feels delighted again.  
“Really? Hooray, a tea party with Vil-oniichan!!” Cheka hugged Vil and Vil hugged him back with gave him warm pats on head.

“I will leave Cheka to Ruggie and Jack, and I will collect the report to the staff room.” Leona said to Vil.  
Vil surprised a bit because Leona became diligent today, “Are you sure? I don’t mind to accompany you.”  
Leona lifted up Vil’s chin with his thumb, “Very sure. Anyway, you look little bit pale so I suggest you to go back to your dorm then get some rest.”

“Alright, if you said so.”  
Vil didn’t ask any further and he saw Leona and Cheka left him. Cheka waved his hand at Vil and Vil waved him back with a smile. Today is pretty exhausting for him but also fun. Vil walked back to his dorm and suddenly he tripped down in the hallway. His body felt hot. Vil just realized that he forgot to take medicine all day and now he is in heat.

Chap 3 END.


	4. His True Self

After he finished sign up the report from staff room, Leona relieved that he collected it faster than the due time so it makes his wand and Vil’s are safe. It’s been awhile that Leona used his energy to fill some report, after this he wants to get some sleep in his room.

  
But Leona is still thinking about Vil, his face looked pale earlier and that pretty boy didn’t notice of himself either. Leona had bad feeling about this so he decided to make sure if Vil arrived to his dorm safely. Leona took run to the Pomefiore dorm and then suddenly he smells something un-usual in the hallway. When he was getting closer where the smell came from, he saw Vil leaned against the wall. Leona covers his nose immediately because he knew that Vil is into the heat.

  
Vil really wanted to stand up but his body is too weak to move. This is really bad timing to get into the heat, luckily yet nobody in the hallway so no one can see Vil in his humiliating condition for now. It would be bad either if there was an alpha found him in the heat. But Vil is not sure if he could make it with this condition.

  
In half conscious, Vil can see Leona in front of him. He didn’t know if he was hallucinating or not but if it was Leona then he would be grateful. But somehow Vil felt there is something wrong with Leona, his aura looks different. Especially his eyes, that gaze looks like a predator which ready to catch it prey. Vil’s never seen Leona like that before, it is really weird because an omega shouldn’t be like that.

  
“L-Leona, what is matter with you?!” Vil finally opened his mouth but his voice is too weak for talking. Leona just stayed silent. Vil makes sure he protected his nape because he had bad feeling about this.

As Leona moved his left hand, Vil shocked from what he just saw, Leona bit his own hand and he bit it pretty deep until bleed. It just an assumption but Vil knew something about Leona. Because he didn’t take it anymore, Vil finally lost his conscious.

  
Leona’s action was so reckless because he had been approaching an omega who had into the heat. Too reckless and too dangerous, if he couldn’t control on himself by bitten his hand, he would lose control then possibly would attack defenseless Vil. It felt hurt but at least he’d prefer this way rather than the one he loved got hurt.

  
Since he can’t just leave unconscious Vil, Leona carried him with bridal style then brought him to the pharmacy room.

  
*

  
His ghost mother who kept haunted his dream slowly started to disappear by the light that tried to reach Vil and Vil can see Leona gave his hand. When he helped Vil to stand up, Leona wiped out Vil’s tears.

  
“I told you that you are scared of the dark so this time make sure hold my hand tightly.”  
Vil had no idea what just happened but he let Leona lead him along and it looked like they were in a place that Vil’s never seen before, the place looks dry and barren so different with his homeland. It seemed they’re in Afterglow Savannah where Leona lived.

  
Slowly, Leona let off his hand from Vil’s and he started to walk far and further. Vil tried to call him out but his voice can’t reach him and when he wanted to reach him, Leona went so far away.

  
“Leona, where are you going?! Leona, please….don’t go….Leona? Leona!!”  
Then Vil realized that he woke up while raising his hand.

  
He looked around that apparently he is the pharmacy room and when he remembers his condition, Vil touched his nape. Vil relieved that he was safe the alpha hasn’t give him a mark yet. But he wondered how he could make until here because as he recalled, he fainted in the hallway.

  
“Vil, thank goodness, you’re finally awake.” Divus said as he entered the room.  
“Professor? I am truly sorry…. I forgot to take the medicine so I didn’t know that I would into the heat today.”

  
“It’s alright. You are fine now. Just be careful next time.” Divus winked at him while putting the medicine on the table.  
“Thank you, professor. I don’t know what happened to me if I couldn’t make it.” Vil bowed to his glamour teacher.

  
“You should be thanking to Leona. He brought you here. Speaking of him, it seemed he already gone when I came back. He was waiting beside you while you were sleeping.”  
 _‘So, he was here?’_ Vil suddenly remembered with Leona’s weird behavior in the hallway.  
“Even so I am still surprised because an alpha like him could hold himself like that. The wound on his hand already handled though.”

  
Vil twitched as he heard his professor said that Leona is an alpha. Vil wanted to ask for the confirmation but it will be sounded weird if Vil didn’t know that Leona is actually an alpha so he decided not to ask and stayed calm.

  
“Then I will take my leave. You can take a rest in here if you’re still feeling unwell.”  
“Yes, thank you once again, professor.”  
Divus finally gone and Vil is alone again in the pharmacy room.

  
Vil couldn’t stop thinking about Leona’s real gender. Vil took the health record of students in the bookshelf. When he found Leona’s bio profile it just like Divus’s said, Leona is an alpha. So, after all this time he lied to Vil that he was an omega.

  
Vil shook his head, didn’t believe how could Leona do this to him but at the time in the hallway when he was into the heat, Vil still remember Leona’s devour eyes. He could be attacking Vil at that time. Why’d he lie, and why could he control himself?

  
Vil thought that he won’t have the answers if he didn’t hear all of them from Leona directly. Vil was sure that Leona has his own reasons and he hoped so.

  
*

  
Vil tried to approach and talk with Leona but Leona kept avoiding him. This made Vil get irritated a bit then one day when the class is over, Vil prevents Leona who wants to leave the class.

  
“Leona, can we talk for a moment?” Vil blocked the way so Leona can’t leave.  
“I am not in the mood for talking. Can you move? You are blocking the way.” Leona responded coldly.

  
“What is wrong with you? I knew that you are the one who saved me that time and I knew your true self, Leona.”  
Suddenly Leona pushed him against the wall.  
“So? You’d better be stay away from me since you said by yourself that you were scared of alphas!” Leona glanced at him and it made Vil startled for a bit.

  
He realized that Leona scared him then Leona moved away from Vil.  
“I don’t want that happened again, Vil. So, this way is better.” Leona walked away then left Vil.

  
“Wait, Leona! You can’t just decided by yourself without explanation!” Vil tried to call him but the half-lion didn’t stop walking.  
“I will wait you in the green house! I don’t know if you came or not but I will wait you no matter what, Leona!”

  
Leona still ignored him and kept walking until he’s gone from Vil’s sight.

  
Vil has been insisted to keep waiting Leona for 3 days. After class is over he went to the green house then waiting for Leona until the sun set. He doesn’t know for how long he kept waiting for him in this green house alone but Vil won’t give up until Leona shows himself.

  
Meanwhile, Leona lied around on his bed in such awful mood. Since the incident in the class, Leona hasn’t come to class or come out from his room for three days. This made Ruggie and Jack worried but Leona didn’t want disturbed by anyone either. Leona had been thinking about Vil if he was still waiting for him in the green house until today.

  
Then suddenly someone entered his room without knocking the door first and it was Cheka. Seeing him made his mood’s gotten worst.

  
“Oji-tan, let’s play!” He invited his uncle by shook up his uncle body who still laying around. Leona pretended not to hear it.  
“Hey, Oji-tan. Do you think I can meet Vil onii-chan again? He is so nice and he promised that we will have tea party together in his place.” Cheka kept talking beside his uncle.  
“You will never see him again.” Leona finally talked.

  
“Eehh why not? Did something happen with Vil-oniichan?” Cheka asked curiously.  
“Nothing. It just we never see each other anymore.” Leona answered and he didn’t want to talk any further.

  
“Did you guys have fight? If so, you have to meet up, talk and apologize. That’s what Papa told to me.”  
Lost his patience, Leona shouted at his nephew.

  
“I TOLD YOU I DON’T WANT TO SEE HIM ANYMORE! HEARING HIS NAME IS ALREADY SICKENED TO ME!”  
Cheka shocked of his uncle just raised his tone towards him. He turned speechless and just trembled about want to cry.

  
“Oji-tan is meanie! If you said so, then I don’t want play with you anymore and I will go to see Vil-oniichan instead!”  
Leona felt guilty a bit after his nephew run away from his room but he let him go anyway. At least there is no nuisance anymore, Leona back to sleep because his mind really fucked up today.

  
Few hours later, Ruggie came in his room and told Leona that Cheka is missing from the palace. Leona got up after hearing the news because he just got in here for moments ago. Because he couldn’t find in the palace so Leona decided to search him in the school.  
Meanwhile in the school, after took the potions class, Vil went back to the green house. He hoped that Leona will come today but when he entered the green house, nobody is here except himself.

  
 _‘Today he’s not coming again even skipping classes too.’_ Vil could leave and go back to the inside because he is not in the mood today. When he wanted to go back, suddenly he heard a cried of a child.

  
Vil followed where the sobbing went because the voice sounds familiar and when he almost there, Vil found Cheka who is crying under the tree.

  
“Cheka, what are you doing in here?” Vil asked when the little lion saw Vil in front of him, he hugged Vil.  
“Vil-oniichan, Leona Oji-tan is really mean!”  
Vil confused why the little lion cried and said his uncle is mean then Vil comforted him while wiping his tears.  
“There, there, I am here. Now, can you tell me what is going on?”

  
Gulped his sobbing, Cheka started talking, “I tried to ask Oji-tan if I could meet Vil-oniichan again but he yelled at me that I would never meet Vil-oniichan and Oji-tan said so. I ran away until here so I can meet Vil-oniichan then take you to Oji-tan so you guys are not fighting anymore.”

  
Vil felt that he and Leona are pathetic enough because already made a child crying and he even went in here by himself to see Vil.

  
“Does Vil onii-chan hate Leona oji-tan?” Cheka asked with a sad face, then Vil gave him a gentle smile while ruffling his hair.  
“No, I don’t, Cheka. Even though your uncle is annoying but I feel I can not leave him alone. I admit his magic is so amazing but he still got lack of skills. That’s why I want to be with him, to support him whenever he needs.”

  
Vil who didn’t realized his own word finally realized that he likes Leona. He also felt that Leona is probably his fated mate that he always been looking for. Vil embarrassed for realizing it but thank to god that Leona was not here to hear him.

  
“Thank you, Cheka. Because of you I know what I should do after this. Can you take me to your uncle so we can meet?” Vil asked to Cheka while giving a pat on his head. The little lion’ face turned bright like a sun.  
“Sure, let’s go!”

  
Vil and Cheka left from the green house while holding their hands and when they entered school area, Vil saw many people gathered in the hallway, curious by them, he walked towards them. Ruggie who saw Vil and Cheka waved at them.

  
“There he is! He is with Vil-san!”  
Vil can see Leona in there, when he saw Vil and Cheka he runs towards them.  
“Cheka, where have you been? Everyone worried about you!” Leona asked while panting. It seemed he was looking his nephew everywhere.

  
Afraid of his uncle angry at him again, Cheka hides behind Vil. Vil pats his head then winked at him.

  
“I am sorry, Leona-ojitan. I have been in the green house then Vil-oniichan found me.” Cheka answered his uncle.  
Leona reached out his hands. “I am sorry too because yelled at you. Now, let’s go home.”  
Cheka nodded then he hugged his uncle and Leona hugged his nephew back.

  
“Go back with Ruggie. I will catch you later.” Cheka went away then leave his uncle and Vil alone.  
“Thank you, Vil for finding Cheka.” Leona said.  
“Yes, sure. N-no problem….” Vil responded nervously.

  
The situation between them turned awkward since it’s been awhile they haven’t faced each other like this.  
“Cheka is really good lad, you know. He told me that he wanted to see me so he could take me to his uncle Leona.”

  
While scratching himself, Leona responds Vil’s statement, “Say, Vil….Can we meet in my dorm room tonight?”

  
Without asking the reason Vil accepted his invitation, “Yeah sure, I can.”  
Leona nodded then starts to take his leave, “Well then, see you tonight.”

  
*

  
At night, Vil came to Leona’s room just like he told. While took some breathe, Vil knocked the door. Not for long, Leona opened it, “Come in.” and Vil entered his room, “Pardon for the interruption.”

  
Vil actually feel nervous since this is his first time came to Leona’s room. He thought his room will be full of mess based from Leona’s slacking personality but apparently, it looks neat than Vil’s thought.

  
“Sorry for taking your night time.” Leona said.  
“No need. Anyway, why are you inviting me in here though? We can meet in the green house, you know?”

  
Leona had a seat on his bed, “It’s cold outside so I’d prefer be in here. Sit down, Vil.” Leona invited Vil to take a seat, without hesitation Vil sits beside Leona.

  
“I know what you wanted to ask from me but before I answer it. I wanted to tell something first.” Vil nodded then let Leona talk.

“Since I was a kid, I had extraordinary magic on me. Everyone thought that my magic was too dark and destructive so everyone in my kingdom always intimidated by me until these days. Except one person, she was my mother. My mother was different, unlike people in Savannah most of them are half-beasts, she was human then married with my father. If not my mistake she said that she lived in the same homeland like your family, Vil. My mother was an amazing woman. She always been kind to me and she believed that my magic can protect someone.

  
Then one day, because there was conflict of genders among alpha, beta, and omega in my kingdom made the situation in the palace pretty mess up. Omegas in Afterglow Savannah really abandoned, they had no home and foods so the royal family must share a half of the stocks to them.

  
Did you know why my family met to your family ten years ago? That because we asked for help from your family for replenishment of our money and foods stocks. Fortunately, your family gave some help to us but the real tragedy happened on the way return to Afterglow Savannah. That time was night and we brought gold and foods, of course it was really risky if there were some bandits.

  
The carriage which brought me, my brother, and my mother suddenly flipped over accompanied by a loud bang. It was the bandits who attacked our carriage, they even took our stocks. My brother and I were fine but my mother was not, her body hunched over me and my brother, a piece of big wood protruding from her back like a burial cross. I was shocked and panicked seeing her face in pain, my brother tried to calm me down then he looked for my father’s help.

  
I sit beside her, cried while gripped my mother’s bleeding hand and I remember what she said to me with her trembling voice, _‘Don’t be sad, don’t hold grudges because of me…. Mama loves you, Leona… Love your family, love your future mate, and the most important is love yourself.’_  
I kept grasped her hand firmly and when my father and my brother finally came it was too late. My mom died because she lost too much blood.

  
The entire of kingdom mourned of my mother’s death especially my father. Grieving too much could make a person almost burst a blood vessel. My father gave me this scar on my left eye because he blamed on me of my mother’s death. He said that I am such a bad luck only brought a disaster to her.”

  
Leona snickered bitterly, “Is that how a king also a father talked to his own flesh and blood? If my mother heard that she would be furious and sad.”

  
Vil began feel empathy with Leona since they had rough time in their childhoods.  
“I am so sorry about your mother. I’ve seen her once and she seemed really a good lady.”

  
Leona just smiled,“Yes, she was. Well, I will continue. The reason I lied to you that I am an omega because I don’t want you’d be afraid of me. Omegas in my kingdom always feel threatened by alphas and after I heard how your brothers treated you, I wanted you to feel safe around me because I finally could be your friend.”

  
They remained silent then Leona talked again, “I avoided you because I don’t want something happened to you when you’re into the heat. If I could not control myself at that day then I will never forgive myself.” Leona clenched his fists.

  
“That is why, Vil. There must be a good alpha who could treat you better than me. Not to mentioned that my magic is dangerous for everyone either.”  
Vil who kept silent all the time suddenly pushed down Leona. This made Leona surprised a bit.

  
“That is not fair, Leona. You can’t tell me what to do! We both lied so we are even. Then you told me to find another alpha? Don’t make me laugh!” 

  
“I don’t believe with another alpha and the most I trusted is only you, Leona.” Vil said while blushing, Leona who saw it pulled him down and already on the top.

  
“Did you realize what you just said, huh?” Leona asked with teasing smirk.  
Vil hesitated a bit, “Shut up, I don’t want to talk about it. But just let you know, Leona… I never thought your magic is dangerous or bad luck. Your magic has great power it just you haven’t mastered it yet. That is why, with my magic I will help you and if you lost control then I will be the one who is going to stop you.”

  
Vil declared his statements seriously, Leona smirked then he started to lay down then embraces Vil.

  
“Leona? Y-you are too close….” Vil tried to shove away Leona but he hold him tightly.  
“Why not? I finally got you, also Cheka already hugged you a lot so it is kinda not fair.”  
“You were jealous of your own nephew? Oh come on, Leona… He will be my future nephew in law. So, I have to be nice with him and I am happy that he likes me.”

  
Leona grabbed Vil’s chin with naughty smirk, “Hm? Are you expecting a marriage with me?”  
Vil shoved away Leona’s hand then looked him away, “Don’t make me say it dammit! I mean… I don’t mind if it is you who give me the permanent mark, Leona.”

  
Leona can see Vil’s ears and neck turned red then he gives a kiss on his nape. Vil jolted a bit.  
“Leona!!” Vil groaned while touching his nape with blushing face.

  
“I finally can see your face. Moreover, you came here with this bath suit. Are you sure you came here hoped my mark or more than that?” Leona whispered seductively on Vil’s ear until he became speechless.

  
“Your scent smelled like honey and lavender, is it a soap that you always used?” Leona asked while giving a kiss on Vil’s neck.  
“No, I used different soap tonight.” Vil answered then Leona just snickered after heard it.

  
“I think that were your omega scent and I heard that only the fated mate could smell it.” Leona whispered again on Vil’s ear and it’s ticklish.

  
“I can give your permanent mark right now but there is something we need to do first then after that I will give you the mark on our bridal night. So, I hope you’d be prepared for yourself, Vil Schoenheit.”

  
Leona touched Vil’s cheek then Vil replied it with touching his hand back.  
“Bring it on, but don’t take too long if you don’t want me be claimed by somebody else.” Vil said with gentle smile.

  
“Then I just have to give you many temporary marks all over your body.” Leona started to kiss Vil from his neck, chest, tummy, until the bottom area as many as he could.

  
Vil tickled by it and they laughed together while lied down on the bed. When they tired from laughing and staring each other, even though Leona already turned off the lights they still can see each other because of moonlight from the window. Leona put his face closer to Vil then kissed his lip. When Leona parts his kiss, Vil blushed like an apple then he clings on Leona and replies his kiss.

  
They kept doing this while holding each other until they are finally fell asleep.

  
Vil dreamed about him self ten years ago, cried in the dark and nobody helped him. But that hand pulled him away again from the darkness, “You are really careless, Vil. I told you not to let go your grip from me.”  
Vil was helped to stand up by him and then they started walking.

  
“Hey, Vil, what will you do when you were grown up?” Leona asked.  
Vil who still eight years old was thinking, “I don’t know about that yet but I guess I wanted to be stronger than my brothers.”

  
“Hmm I also wanted to get stronger than my big brother and when I finally became a king I will make my kingdom become a good place where everyone lived in peace. Oh I know, with you by my side helping me ruling the kingdom it would be much better. Just imagined, you as my queen and I sit on the throne together.”

  
Like an innocent child, Vil nodded in full agreement of Leona’s words. “Yes, that sounds wonderful!”

  
They kept walking while holding their hands whenever they go until their dreams will lead the way for them.

  
Vil woke up when he can feel the morning sunlight on his eyes.  
 _‘What was that?’_ Vil never remembered that dream before but somehow it is déjà vu. Vil just realized that he was sleeping in Leona’s room last night and he can see Leona still sleeping beside him and embracing him. Vil strokes Leona’s hair gently so he didn’t wake him up.

  
Curious by his scent like Leona told last night, Vil took inhaled on Leona’s body and he can smell leather and lemon. Vil just smiled then embracing Leona.  
‘This is weekend so I guess it wont hurt to get some sleep more.’ 

  
Chap 4 END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Tama is here. This chapter is longer than the other chapters because this is last chapter (exclude epilogue)  
> I'm still working on with the epilogue. So this fic almost done.
> 
> How I make their alpha and omega scent were from shindanmaker. Here the post from my Twitter: https://t.co/3ibeAoJ14o.  
> Feel free to follow my Twitter and let's be mutual 😊


	5. Their New Beginning

Five years later after graduated from Night Raven College, Leona focused on mastering his magic while helped handling the kingdom as second prince. Leona even visited commoner people and gave some help to them and that where betas and omegas started liking him. When the times came, the king began to determine who would be the next ruler of Afterglow Savannah.

Leona and his older brother had magic duel and then Leona won in fairly way. That was fascinated duel since Leona proved himself to the people that his has changed and he didn’t even give big damage to his big brother.

And so, Leona became king of Afterglow Savannah also he announced his marriage with Vil from Schoenheit family. As the new queen of Afterglow Savannah and master of potions, Vil made some special potions and medicine for omegas and alphas.

After ruling the kingdom for six years, Leona also succeed restoring the balance among genders of alpha, beta, and omega so there is no more conflict. Even so, for Leona, it just only the beginning because he believed no one knows what will happen in the future. Leona always be prepared for that and he couldn’t do that all without Vil’s support by his side. The king and the queen also finally gifted with a little prince and probably will have another one.

One day the king and the queen are relaxing in their room. Leona is reading a book meanwhile beside him, Vil is brushing his husband’s hair.  
“Vil, how long are you brushing my hair like this?” Leona asked to his wife who is still brushing his brown hair.  
“Just wait a bit longer.” Vil replied.  
Leona just sighed because Vil said same thing few moment ago. Leona felt there must be something Vil is thinking.

Both Leona’s ears twitched, “I think someone will come here.”  
“You half-beasts are really something, you know that. I even don’t hear anything. Is it Levi?” Vil asked.  
“Yep, I think so.” Leona answered and then a half-lion with fair skin entered their room.

“Papa, Mama!” That boy walked towards Leona and Vil who are sitting on their bed then he jumped onto Vil until he pushed lying down.  
“Hmm…It doesn’t look big.” The curious boy said while groped Vil’s tummy.  
“What’s wrong, Levi?” Vil asked to his son.  
“Levi, that was dangerous. You could hurt your mama if you jumped on him suddenly like that.” Leona spook to his son and the little lion felt guilty.

“I’m sorry, Papa… I’m sorry, Mama. Just now Theo told me that he is will have baby sister soon then I asked to Ruggie how to get a baby and he said that baby was from pregnant mother with a big tummy.”  
Leona and Vil glanced each other.  
“Do you want have a baby sibling, Levi?” Vil asked to his son while giving pats on Levi’s blonde hair.  
“Hmm, I never thought about that though, but I think it will be fun if I had a baby brother.” Levi smiled brightly and it made Vil touched seeing him.

“I see…Ahh, you’re sweating.” The queen mother wiped away his little prince’s face with a handkerchief. “Play carefully so your make up didn’t messy.”  
Leona just chuckled when kept watching his wife and his son.

“Thank you, Mama. Then, I want to go back playing again. See you later, Papa and Mama.”  
Levi rushed out from his parents’ room then closed the door. When Leona and Vil back together alone again, Vil sighed,  
“Honestly, his face got from mine but his personality is really yours, Leona.”  
Leona just shrugged and giggled with his queen’s comment.

Brushing Leona’s hair again, Vil was still thinking about Levi’s sayings.  
“A baby brother, huh? I think that is not bad, what do you think, Leona?” Vil asked to his husband.  
Leona felt that Vil was thinking about that for a while, not because Levi brought it up, but Vil always talked about baby things lately.

“Fine I guess, so Levi has another companion not just his servant. Shall we give a brother to Levi?” Leona asked to his omega wife and Vil stopped from his brushing activity then leaned against Leona’s back.  
“If that could make our son happy, but I want we do it normally this time, Leona. When we made Levi, we did it outside of balcony on your birthday party at night. I still didn’t believe you do that with me. That was my first public sex, you know!”

Leona burst out laughing and then he grabbed his wife’s chin with naughty smirk, “But you liked it, didn’t you?!”  
With blushing face, Vil just groaned at his alpha husband.

Leona gave passionate kiss to his wife while embracing him. After he parted his lip, Leona can see erotic face of Vil as if he wanted more from Leona. Leona knew that Vil did it on purpose to seduce him.  
“Make sure you did not make loud noises if you don’t want Levi and others heard us.”

Hearing that from his king, Vil grinned while undressing his husband. “Then, you have to close my mouth with your own mouth, Leona. By the way, I wonder what our second child will be like in the future. Will he be beautiful like me or fierce like you?”  
“I don’t know but I will be interesting if his face like mine but always looking at the mirror like his mother.” Leona talked on Vil’s nape then gave a kiss on his bitten mark.

Vil giggled hearing that, “That sounds cute, but whatever our second child looks like we will love it no matter what. Well then, please take care of me, my king.” With seductive gaze, Vil pulled down his husband who already half-naked bottoming him and then started to make love for making second prince. Even as a king, Leona still a busy man.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this omegaverse project is finally done! *cries* I LOVE LEOVIL SO MUCH  
> Thank you for the readers who keep in touch with this fic. Enjoy your reading~
> 
> Love,  
> Tama.


	6. Scar of His Childhood

Once upon time in Afterglow Savannah Kingdom where most of half-beasts lived in here, such as lions and hyenas, humans are pretty rare in there. Ruled by powerful king and his human beautiful queen, Afterglow Savannah dominated by alphas, the superior gender. Betas which most of them are females who do the hunting job and then the lowest gender, omegas. They have been treated very poorly by alphas or betas so even though the kingdom looks peaceful, the balance of the genders is really messed up.

One day, two handmaids are chatting in the halls palace.  
“The First Prince is so kind, his magic is surprisingly amazing.”  
“Yes, he is popular too. He is really son of The King.”  
“You’re right, but The King has two princes that have to be chosen as his heir. If The First Prince to be compared with The Second Prince, he tends to be quite loner.”

“That’s right…He is totally different with The First Prince. His magic though, not as amazing as his big brother. Especially he hanged out with those filthy omegas. It is very doubtful if he became the next Savannah king.”  
Suddenly, a woman cleared her throat from their behind and it makes the handmaids startled.

“Your highness?! We apologize that we did not recognize you there!” The handmaids bowed nervously in front of the red haired and fair skin queen who just smiled at them.  
“I need both of you to bring a bowl of slices of apples to The Second Prince’s room. I want them already been there when I arrive soon.” The Queen asked to her handmaids nicely and then they nodded obediently.

 _“Did Her Grace heard us?!”  
“I don’t know. This is all your fault!”_ They whispered while blaming each other and finally leave. The Queen is alone in the hallway but she actually isn’t.

“They left now, you can come out, Leona.”  
A half-lion boy with brown skin who just hid behind the pillar, shows himself nervously when The Queen called him out. As he saw The Queen smiled while opens her arms, Leona ran towards her then embraced her.  
“Why am I so different, Mama?! I played with those omegas because they are so kind and also, they are not filthy!” Leona sobbed on his mother’s shoulder.

The Queen wiped away the tears of little lion while caressed his wet cheek gently.  
“Oh my dear little price, you are really good and sweet child. It doesn’t matter that you are different, look at me! Mama doesn’t have ears on head and tail even our skin colors are different.”

“They also said that I was such a bad luck and Papa said so. Is it true, Ma?” After heard that came out from her son’s mouth who still sobbing made The Queen paused for a moment, and then she smiled again even though her heart is sad.

“No, Leona. How dare they said that to my little prince. Mama never let anyone makes you cry. Listen, Leona, you are special child, you are also nice kid. Mama believed that your magic can bring happiness that can help and protect people around you.” The Queen stroked on her son’s brown hair.

Rubbed his eyes, Leona said, “Really?! Then, I will do my best to become stronger and can prove to them that my magic is amazing. Also, I will protect Mama from the bad guys with my magic!”  
The Queen can see sparkles on her little prince’s innocent eyes then she giggled because his sons finally happy again.  
“That’s my boy. Now, shall we go back to your room? There is snack waited for you in there.”

Leona smiled joyfully after he heard the word of ‘snack’ from his mother. The Queen and The Little Prince went back together while holding hands.

When they arrived at the room, Leona excited when he saw a bowl of slice of apples on the table. Leona ate them delightfully, The Queen just smiled watching her son eating. Realized that apple was his mama’s favorite fruit, Leona started to share his apples with his mother and feeding her. This moment made Leona feel safe and sounds around his mother.

After eating, Leona asked to his mother what Pyroxene looks like. While paying attention and sitting on The Queen’s laps. The Queen told that her homeland is totally different with Afterglow Savannah. The ground was very fertile. There were beautiful lot of plants and flowers, they even looked beautiful in spring even winter. She even told that when she still lived with this Schoenheit family, she liked go into the woods because there was beautiful lake.

That lake was her favorite place, she always rowing around with the boat. Until one day, because The Queen was curious where the lake will end up, she rowed on the boat nonstop until she arrived in some desert island which is Afterglow Savannah, the land where she met a prince who is The King now.

Leona amazed by his mother’s story, he didn’t expect that The Queen who always keep calm and elegant was actually has free spirit and courage soul.  
“Mama is amazing! I want to go there!”  
The Queen chuckled, “Sure, honey. We will go when you’re older enough to row a boat.”

Not long, the little lion yawned. “Oh my, someone is sleepy. How about Mama singing a lullaby for you?”  
Leona just nodded then he leaned on his mother, The Queen held his sweet son then she sang slowly.  
 _Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars_

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

_In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
'Til we find our place  
On the path unwinding,  
In the circle, the circle of life._

The Queen’s calming voice made The Little Prince closing his eyes slowly, when she knew that her little lion already fallen asleep, she gave a little kiss on his forehead then carried him onto the bed. Whispering slowly, The Queen caressed her son’s cheek, “No one can ever hurt you as long as I am still here.”

*

One day, the situation in the kingdom have been gotten worst. Omegas in Afterglow Savannah really abandoned, they had no home and foods so the royal family must share a half of the stocks to them.

Because the stock was running low, The King had no choice to ask for help from neighbor kingdom. The Queen suggested to her homeland, Pyroxene and then The King agreed her suggestion. Luckily, Schoenheit family gave some help to them but they didn’t know that the risk for bringing some stocks of foods and gold into the woods.

On the way to home in the carriage where The Queen and her two princes be, Leona told to his mother about a new friend that he just met.  
“He is a prince like me but since he has pretty face I almost mistaken him as a girl. But I lied to him, Mama.”  
“Hm? Why’d you do that, dear?” The Queen asked gently.  
When Leona was about to answer his mother’s question, all of sudden the carriage shook and then flipped over accompanied by a loud bang. Realized from that, The Queen shielded her sons immediately.

When the passengers come to, they realized they are trapped inside the overturned carriage.  
Leona groaned after that incident. “What happened? That was scary….”  
“Did the carriage tip over?” Fareena couldn’t sure.  
Eventually both princes noticed that they were being cradled in their mother’s arms.

“Thank goodness my babies are okay.” The red haired woman panted full of relieved.  
Realized there was a big piece of wood pierced their mother’s tummy, the color drains from Leona and Fareena’s faces as the pool of blood at their feet grows even larger.

“Mama, what is that?!” Leona trembled as he saw the blood from The Queen.  
Realized from her own blood, The Queen answered with weak voice. “Oh…thank god….it’s mine.”  
Leona was so shocked and panicked seeing her face in pain, Fareena tried to calm his little brother down then he looked and yelled for some help.

Just then a pair of men enter the carriage, their voices shaking.  
“H-hands over all your valuables!”  
When one of them realized there was injured queen, he suddenly panicked, “Oh no, that is The Queen. What have we done?!”

“Please help us! Call someone to help our mother! She’s injured, you can take all our gold just please help her!” Tears streamed down The First Prince’s face like floodgates being opened.

“Shut up, brat!” The bandit kicked Fareena right in the stomach and made him groaned painfully. Leona cried in fear after he saw his big brother.

“Please….don’t hurt my boys….spare them….please….” The Queen begged with shaking voice to those bandit. When the bandits who attacked the carriage and found the stocks, they even took them and flee from the carriage immediately.

Fareena stood up then tried to look some help. “Father must be not far. Leona, stay here and protect mother!”  
Leona just nodded while still crying after Fareena left him with the injured Queen.

Leona sit beside her, cried while gripped his mother’s bleeding hand and with her trembling voice The Queen said, _‘Don’t be sad, don’t hold grudges because of me…. Mama loves you, Leona… Love your family, love your future mate, and the most important is love yourself.’_

Leona kept grasped her hand firmly even as the warmth slowly fades away, and when The King and The First Prince finally came it was too late. The Queen died because she lost too much blood.

The entire of kingdom mourned over The Queen’s death especially The King. Blinded by grief, The King came to Leona’s room who cried onto his bed. He swung his claws towards the little lion’s face right on his left eye. Disbelief, disappointment, and sadness filled Leona’s heart as his head just repeated what had happened. That his own father, the one he still had thought acknowledged and loved him as his own son, just raised his hand to him. Leona still remember The King’s cold gaze and it still haunted him until these days. He also never forget the last word that his father told to him, _“You’re such a monster, I wish you’ve never been born.”_

*

“Leona, Leona!!” Vil kept calling his husband who didn’t respond him all the time.  
Blinked, Leona finally woke up from his daydreaming and as he felt his cheek is wet, he realized the tears flowing down from his scar-left eye. Vil stands up in front of with concern looks while caresses Leona’s wet cheek.

“What’s wrong? You were daydreaming earlier then crying all of sudden and when I called you, you didn’t respond at all.”  
Leona sniffed with grin, “It is fine. It just I was thinking about my past, that’s all.” Leona held his omega wife’s hand which touching his cheek for a while and then he is clinging around Vil’s waist.

Little bit confused, Vil just stroked his alpha husband, “Which past that were you thinking about until made you cried like this?”  
Not answering his omega wife’s question, Leona kept hugging Vil tightly and he can feel the warmth from Vil, like he had ever felt this before when his mother comforted him with warm hug whenever Leona needed her.“ Vil, I just wanted to say that I am so fucking glad that you are here with me. I don’t know what happen with me if you were no longer in here.”

Surprised by his words, Vil gave a small hit on The King’s head, “Silly lion, you know that I am stronger than you thought! I could defend myself even you or our sons. Same to you, I trust you more than anyone else so you could protect yourself and your family, Leona.”  
Leona blinked as Vil raised up his head.

Leona stood up from his seat with smirking face then he hugs and gives kiss on his queen’s lip.  
“Such a stubborn wife you are. Don’t cry to me if something happened.”  
Vil blushed then faced away, “Said it to yourself, idiot!”

Then, there is knocking sounds on the door, as it opened, a light brown skin little half-lion with purple eyes entered The King and The Queen’s chamber. Vil who seeing him shoved away Leona gently.  
“Welcome home, Lio. How was your day with your Grandfather?” Vil asked to his youngest son, then looked around behind him, “Where is your brother?”

“While Lio played chess with Jii-sama, Levi-aniue grew bored then left and he said he wanted to play with cousin Cheka.” He answered.  
After hearing the answer from the second prince, Vil sighed meawhile Leona just chuckled.  
“That kid…By the way, what happened the day after you and Lio met with father-in-law?” Vil  
turned to ask his husband.

Touching his neck, Leona answered, “It was really awkward at first. But later, he invited me to play chess. While playing, we began talking about the kingdom situation, our marriage, and children, and then my mother. When he said that he really missed my mother, he was really sorry about everything he had done to me fifteen years ago. I forgave me, besides Father already acknowledged my magic wasn’t destructive at all.” Leona shrugged then smiled to his omega wife.

“Papa, Jii-sama messaged Lio that Papa can visit again to play chess together with Lio and Levi-aniue.” Then the little prince turned around at his mother, “He said Mama can go too! Jii-sama wanted to see his son-in-law and then having tea time together.”

The King and The Queen exchanged their gaze then Vil smiled,  
“Drinking tea with previous king of Afterglow Savannah sounds good to me.”  
“Yeah, we will visit him tomorrow.” Leona embraced his wife from behind and Lio saw his parents seemed having fun together, he raised both his hands.  
“Lio wants a hug too!”

“Come here, you little champ!” Leona hugged Lio then lifted up his youngest son made him sitting on his shoulders. Hearing the happy laugh from their little lion made Leona and Vil laughed together with him. Though Leona used to have ‘scar’ in his childhood but for him that was the lesson for his life and now he is a king and a father who must protect his family and his family.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Tama is here again. Because I read some HC of Leona's story made me to make extra chapter about him a bit. Leona deserves the best!! Enjoy the extra chapter and there is also bonus chapter about Leona and Vil's sons~


	7. Their Princes

  1. The First Prince, Levi Kingscholar (α)



  
First born of King Leona and Queen Vil who free-spirited and outgoing. Just like his father, Levi is a half-lion with fair skin, green eyes, and blonde hair with highlight purple. Levi is the type who likes playing and sparring with his hand-man, Theo, Ruggie’s son.

Though he has good looking just like The Queen, Levi somehow really doesn’t pay attention on his appearance. His friendly attitude made him popular in the kingdom, even betas and omegas boys or girls adore him like a prince charming.

Unlike both his parents who mastered in curse magic or potions, Levi prefers physical magic like flying and dueling magic. As he schooled in Night Raven College he wanted to enter in Savanaclaw just like Leona.

  1. The Second Prince, Lio Kingscholar (α)



Born when Levi was six years old, Lio is a half-lion with brown hair, purple eyes and brown hair. Different with his big brother, Lio much more calm and smart kid. Got his face from his father but Lio really like puts some make up on his face especially he really like when Vil do that to him. So when Levi clinged on Lio’s face, he felt disturbed because he doesn’t want ruined the make up.

Although he’d prefer to read, study, and play chess in his room, Lio sometimes doesn’t mind dragged along to play with his big brother even though in the end it will make him overwhelmed of Levi’s big stamina.

Leona and Vil didn’t expect that Lio will go in Savanaclaw just like Levi when he is schooling at Night Raven College. Instead, Lio chooses to go in Pomefiore, potions and history are his favorite subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave it on reader's imagination but in the end, I made the descriptions of their children. This is what I thought about the princes. Enjoy and hope you like it.~


End file.
